


THUNDER MOON - The Prince of the Sea

by Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel



Category: Strawberry Moon - Fandom
Genre: Blue Moon, Other, Strawberry Moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel/pseuds/Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel
Summary: Since he graduated, Mako knows that he can't stay on the surface as long as he would like to. He hides his bittersweet feelings to his friends until he met a strange person : Ro'o who will give him hope.Fanfiction based on *Strawberry Moon* and *Blue Moon* by Laia Lopez.The story does take place after Strawberry/Blue Moon but do not spoil anything concerning the main plot.You can follow Laia Lopez on twitter : @itslopezz and on Instagram: @itslopez.Illustrations by @miraculouskiwi.
Kudos: 3





	1. February

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laia Lopez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laia+Lopez).
  * A translation of [Thunder Moon - le Prince des Mers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/697042) by Nathanciel. 



> This tale is an homage to Laia's original story. 
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy the path that we dreamed for Mako.  
> Nath & Kiwi

Winter was gradually falling asleep on the lagoon to give way to sunny days, but freshness still reigned during the clear nights.

Mako loved to wander at night to capture the glow of the moon and the stars which were reflected by the thousands across the shimmering waters. The young man had now completed his studies and had returned to working life. He had decided to stay living among humans, until the time came and his responsibilities caught up with him. They knew that one day he would have to succeed his father to become the shark god who would rule and protect the seas. However, he wanted to enjoy life on the surface for a while longer, before having to say goodbye to the Sun and the Moon.

He had become a professional photographer on his own, and from time to time he also offered his services to the local newspaper which liked his thoroughness. He also regularly exhibited his work in galleries in the region, where he eventually made a name for himself. The young man loved to capture the unique moments that nature had to offer, but also the moments of happiness that he shared with his friends. At home, he had an entire wall of pictures of his friends, of moments he didn't want to forget, but also of himself, because he was afraid that he would be forgotten, once he crossed the border to return underwater. 

Mako walked on the beach, barefoot in the fine sand, lost in thought, while the foam of the crashing waves tickled him to bring him back to reality. The boy was melancholy. He knew his time on the surface was running out, but it was something he kept to himself and didn't want to share with his friends. After all, he had a reputation for end-to-end maintenance. So it was the moon that he had chosen as his confidante and that witnessed his wave to the soul. 

Things had changed greatly since he took his first step on the surface 8 years earlier. He had been educated, almost failed, made great friends, had some love affairs, and his views on the world had changed. 

During his walk, the young man tried as best he could to take a few pictures of the crescent moon bathing in the starry sky. The calm, mirror-like sea gave the impression that the stars were diving into the still water. The foam which washed up on the fine sand beach rocked the sky with its soothing melody... While he was immersed in a paradisiacal environment, this night however, he could not capture its beauty. Something had escaped him. Tonight his mind was elsewhere and all of his shots were blurry or underexposed, despite his camera's usual settings for taking pictures in these conditions. Black images continually paraded across the witness screen of his camera.

Mako decided to give up for the night and put his work tools away in his canvas bag. He stared at the thin silvery crescent moon, which smirked at him, as if she knew he couldn't capture her tonight. He sighed and resumed his journey along the beach. That night he would simply enjoy the scenery, the sea air that danced in the breeze and the song of the lagoon that cradled his steps. This atmosphere was soothing and reassuring to him. 

After a few tens of meters, Mako noticed an unusual mass washed up on the beach, on the border between the underwater world and the surface. The sea came to whip this unknown body, as if to throw it away. This lagoon was known to be pure and free of any rocks, roughness or other waste. Puzzled, the young man accelerated his pace to approach what he had first taken for a large rock, then a plastic bag, a tarpaulin, then a fish, but the fish never washed up on the beach from the lagoon. They had their own places to run aground and end their lives. A sanctuary where no one knew the location. Was it a mermaid, a merman? No he couldn't believe it, everyone knew each other here, it was a small community. If anyone was lost, someone would have risen to the surface to ask for help. And if a newcomer had landed here, everyone would already know. A college student then? But then again, a group of college students wouldn't abandon a friend on the beach, even a very tipsy one, after a drunken party. 

Mako finally came close to the body. It was indeed a person. He knelt down beside the lifeless body and carefully scanned the surroundings all around him to see if there were other people, perhaps looking for him. He was alone. Alone with the body of this young man completely naked, dressed simply in a large golden choker necklace. Mako didn't know what to do, so he first checked to see if the stranger was still breathing. He opened the mouth of the unresponsive stranger to check if he could feel his breath against his ear. He felt his breath, warm and weak. He was breathing. Mako was reassured and continued to inspect the inanimate body. No injuries appeared to be visible. Then the photographer took off his jacket, felt the night breeze dance on his bare arms and gently wrapped it around the inert and still wet body which he gently lifted. 

If it hadn't been the middle of the night, Mako would have called a doctor or an ambulance, but since the stranger did not seem to be in danger, the young man did not wish to alert the residential area that was there by the beach with thunderous sirens and flashing beacons.

In the darkness tinged with moonbeams, The photographer observed the sleeping face of this stranger. He withdrew the few wet, clear locks against the skin of his forehead and cheeks. He looked so peaceful. A lot of questions were jostling: Who was he? What could have happened to him? How long had his body been lying on the beach? 

Mako lifted the light body and decided to take him home. He watched the stranger for a few more moments while, in his arms, the sleeping beauty still had no reaction. The photographer would see what he would do tomorrow. He looked at the moon one last time, which was still laughing at him, greeted her and set out for his apartment which was near the beach. The sleeping man smelled of sea and spray, a familiar and reassuring scent for Mako who reminded him of his home below the surface. 

The young man with the blue hair returned home after about ten minutes of walking. There were only his shoes in the hall. Eiden was still absent today. Since they were the best friends in the world, the two boys continued to live in a shared apartment after graduation. But for some time now, Eiden's stuff was slowly disappearing. Indeed, the young man and Diana, his girlfriend, had decided to move together in a house where Eiden could set up his architectural studio, between the Ondina café and the university, where Diana would start teaching astronomy from the start of the school year in September. 

Mako had always found his friend Diana extremely courageous to live her double-life head on: Being a mermaid and training the new Aysun and her life as a master student to become a teacher. Soon she and Eiden would get married and the cute little couple would start a family: the perfect family. Mako was sure of that, as Eiden had left some clues recently as to his intention to make his proposal. 

Mako really admired Diana, but didn't envy her. It was no use. He knew this kind of life was not for him. Whatever he did, he knew that one day they would come looking for him and he would have to give up a life on the surface. A life he loved, against a life he had not chosen, out of family obligation. The more time passed, the more his melancholy grew. The young man had the impression that his existence was a series of failures, no matter what he did. The fact that he was good at photography and that it worked well for him was almost a miracle, but it would not save him from his fate. He knew it wouldn't last. His life was made of dead ends, and soon his life on the surface would also become a memory. He was resigned and had accepted his fate, like an anchor chained to his foot. But that wasn't something he wanted to share with his friends. 

He sighed heavily, in the entrance to his dark apartment, with a naked man in his arms, wrapped in his jacket. 

Mako walked to his room. He knew his apartment by heart and didn't need light to navigate. The streetlights which filtered through the curtains were enough to open the way for him. He finally put the unconscious man in his bed. He then got rid of the bag containing his camera on the chair of his office and hung his jacket there. Then, he turned on the small dim light on his bedside table and went to look in his cupboard for an oversized T-shirt which he pulled over the stranger. When it was done, he took the time to observe the face of the young man he had saved for a few moments: He looked to be about his age, maybe even a little younger. A delicate face and fine features, very androgynous, almost feminine. His skin was very fair like the fine sand of the lagoon and her long, thin hair was the color of the moon. 

Mako smiled tenderly as he watched the young man get comfortable in his bed, his head sinking tenderly into the plush pillow and his body curling a little more into the sheets. He looked at her with softened eyes. Then he tenderly closed the covers over him. He was sure the boy was not in danger. He then turned off his bedside light and left his room. 

He settled down on his sofa a little too small for him, yawned and fell asleep quickly, he was so tired. His nocturnal stroll, this singular encounter, the smell of the spray which now perfumed the apartment. He didn't really know why: but his mind was calm. 

“Mako!” 

The young man with the blue hair awoke the next morning when Eiden came home for some unknown reason. His head was heavy, from the sound of the front door slamming, followed by the noise his roommate was making in the kitchen, probably making a latte and his little morning snack. Mako tried not to pay attention, but Eiden decided to strike up a conversation.

"Did you go to the beach to take pictures again last night? So, how was the catch? By the way, I won't be back tonight either, I still have to work on one of the projects that a company gave us. They liked our presentation so much that they want to add new parts to their future buildings… ” 

And the boy sighed heavily, as if the task he had been given was a burden, when in reality he loved that kind of challenge…

Then he continued his tirade, while Mako tried to return to dreamland, imagining his best friend making big dramatic gestures as he continued to speak. Without success. 

"I didn't know you brought a girl back! Hi, I'm Eiden, I'm Mako's best friend and roommate.”

At these words, Mako opened his eyes wide. His blood only swirled around his body and he straightened instantly. He was now wide awake.

"A girl!?”

He turned to the open door of his room and standing in its encadreur was the person he had saved last night, wearing his T-shirt. But instead of a boy, it was a girl. 

Mako was stunned, speechless. He no longer understood anything. 

Eiden suddenly cut the silence that settled in the room, oblivious to the growing unease.

“Well, that's not all, but I have a long day! I’m going! See you later!

And he left the apartment, as he had arrived.

Mako knew he had to say or do something. The young girl looked around her, a little fearful of the unfamiliar surroundings, while Mako tried to install communication between them. 

“Uh… Hi! "

The girl finally turned to Mako. She stared at him indifferently. She just tilted her head to the side, but didn't answer. He was afraid she hadn't understood. He stood up and gestured her over to sit on the sofa and then walked to the kitchen where he made two lattes. He then joined her and set the two hot cups down on the small coffee table.

"Are you okay?”

Afraid of frightening her, Mako spoke softly to put the girl he had saved at ease and to instil some confidence. The young girl nodded her head slightly. She looked a little intimidated. 

"Do you understand what I say?” 

The girl still did not speak, and said again, nodding her head.

"What's your name?”

The girl with blue eyes like the water of the lagoon took Mako’s hand with a little suspicion. He let the girl do what she wanted to do. She had opened it and traced with her thin fingers in the hollow of his palm the letters which composed her name. 

Her hands were extremely soft and her finger on his skin felt like a caress. It was a very intimate moment between the two of them. He recomposed the first name of the young girl in his head.

“Ro'o! Is that your name? "

The girl smiled shyly and nodded again.

"My name is Mako! Uh… I found you on the beach last night… What happened?”

But the girl became suddenly cold and said nothing. She only lowered her head. She seemed to be able to answer only simple questions to which she could say yes or no with her head. Curious by Ro'o's still strange and peculiar attitude, Mako dared to ask a question that seemed a little rude to him, but he wanted to be sure.

"Can you talk?”

The girl looked down... frightened at the idea of opening her mouth. 

"It doesn’t matter!”

Mako wanted to be reassuring. However, he was a bit confused and didn't really know what to do. He certainly didn't want to rush the girl. He scratched the back of his neck, looked around for a solution and as if struck by a flash of genius, he took out his cell phone from the back pocket of his jeans that he had not changed since the day before, opened the  **_Notepad_ ** app and handed it to Ro'o. He could see that Ro'o was confused and didn't understand the situation.

"Here! You can communicate easier with me thanks to this! You just have to press the keys on the keyboard to write your message and then I can read it.” He explained with a big smile, proud of his find. 

He smiled more fondly at her and asked other questions. Ro'o typed her answers with some difficulty, in broken Spanish. It was as if the young woman had never used a cell phone in her life. Then Mako asked more questions to which she answered nothing or "I don't know!". The photographer just wanted to know where she was from, what happened to her and why she was here. However, the young girl seemed fearful and wary. Mako understood her situation. She was in an unknown place with a stranger after all. Why would she trust him? Anyway, he was sure she wasn't from around here.

He felt completely helpless and almost felt sorry for the young girl. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck again.

As he was about to give up, the ringing of his phone suddenly blasted through his apartment, breaking the heavy silence that settled again. The thunderous noise had the effect of startling the young girl who, frightened, threw the small object in the air and took refuge, curling up in one of the corners of the sofa. Mako caught up with his phone in flight and was amused by Ro'o's somewhat extreme reaction.

“Sorry! I have to answer this!” He stupidly announced, pointing to his phone. 

And the young man got up from the sofa and took the call, looking serious, pretending the young girl wasn't there.

It was the local newspaper that asked him for photos for two articles that the editors wanted to publish in the next day's edition. Ro'o, always on her guard, watched, intrigued, this strange conversation between this tall individual with the ocean-colored hair and this mysterious little box which he stuck to his ear. When he hung up, he sat down next to the moon-colored haired girl again with a slightly sad smile, pointing to his phone. 

"I’m sorry! I have work today. I'll have to leave you alone, but I'll come back later, I promise. You can stay here if you want. There is something to eat in the fridge and cupboards. You can help yourself.”

Mako felt he could trust her. She could stay in his apartment without him worrying. Then a new idea occurred to him. He rose again from the sofa under the questioning gaze of Ro'o who was watching him with interest. Mako took his cell phone again and dialed the number of his friend Isla, to whom he explained the whole situation.

Ro'o watched him move back and forth from room to room in his apartment like a tornado, while talking to his little black box. Once again, he pretended the girl was absent. He was getting ready as if nothing had happened, while continuing his phone conversation.

"…You have the building code anyway. Take her with you for an afternoon of shopping and I'll meet you at the Ondina cafe after work. I'll leave you some money on the table. And if you don't have enough, I'll pay you back…”

Then the conversation continued for a bit before he finally hung up, finally ready to go, his bag hanging from his shoulder. He turned to Ro'o who hadn't moved and went to sit down gently next to her so as not to frighten her, nor to rush her. He took her hands gently and patiently explained the situation, promising once again that he would meet her later in the day and that he would eventually have more time to devote to her. He had to go and couldn't wait for Isla to arrive. 

His friend needed to open the café for the first shift this morning. She wouldn't come to pick up Ro'o until the early afternoon. And Mako, knew for a fact that the girl with the pink hair was waiting for more than that, excited to have a new model for her crazy excursions of fashion fans. 

Mako gave Ro'o one last smile before finally leaving for his day at work, not without worrying about her. At least the young girl wouldn't be alone and she would have a fun day with Isla. 

  
  


After a long day of taking pictures for a few articles in the local newspaper and a few more for a big magazine devoted to nature and the environment, Mako went straight to the Ondina cafe, more excited than usual. He was in a hurry to find Ro'o and find out how his day with Isla had gone. He pushed open the doors of the cafe, examined the interior meticulously, looking for a small figure with pale sand skin, and iridescent hair. He walked over to the bar, where Eiden's sister Liv and Isla were making some cocktails. He sat down and ordered his favorite drink. 

"So?” He asked with a smile from ear to ear. 

He wanted so much to see Ro'o again and the choice of outfits Isla had chosen for her. He was sure she would look lovely. He wanted to chat with her, to learn more about her, to tell her about his adventures of the day. Liv and Isla looked at each other for a few moments. The young woman with the pink hair made a slight face and bit her lower lip before announcing, 

"Well, actually when I got to your house the door was wide open and there was no one in the apartment. I checked all the rooms, nobody. But don't worry, eh, nothing seems to have disappeared.

The young woman wanted reassurance. Mako was wary. He paid Liv, thanked Isla, and made his way home as quickly as possible, not really understanding what had happened. Upon entering the apartment, Mako called Ro'o, hoping that the girl was there, hidden somewhere, but only silence answered him. He didn't bother to remove his bag or his jacket and checked that none of his or Eiden's belongings were missing. Even the money he had left on the table for Isla and the shopping spree was still there.

Finally, he went to his sofa, took off his bag, his jacket and collapsed into his soft cushions. He closed his eyes and lost himself in thought. He mulled over what had happened the night before and during the morning. He had had an encounter as strange as it was charming. Stupidly, he saw that he had forgotten to take a picture of Ro'o and smiled almost sadly. It would have been a beautiful memory of this unique and almost magical meeting. Fortunately, Mako’s apartment still smelled of her perfume, the spray of the ocean. He still had a memory of her after all, evanescent. 

He was unsure if he would ever meet her again, but he did know that he never wanted to forget her... 


	2. March

A few days had passed and soon spring arrived with the beautiful days that followed.

Eiden and Isla quickly forgot the incident with Ro'o, but Mako could not get the young woman out of his mind. The apartment still smelled of sea spray, but any day the scent of the sea would wear off and it would be as if the girl had never existed. His head was elsewhere and his friends had noticed. More often than usual, his thoughts were directed towards the lagoon, which he contemplated, as if hypnotized.

He had returned to the beach the night of the incident and then for several nights. Subconsciously, his footsteps always led him to where he had first met Ro'o. He would stay there for a few moments, facing the sea, hoping to see her appear in front of him. In the star-strewn sky, the golden crescent moon was smiling, as if to mock him. He was used to it now. And after a moment of contemplation, as if he were in discussion with the sky, he returned home, empty-handed. 

What did he really hope to do if he found her? Become friends? And then after? This young girl wouldn't change his fate after all. When his father decided  it was time to fulfil his duty and he could say goodbye to his life as a photographer on the surface and his friends whom he could only see again on very rare occasions. And yet, this chance meeting, as fleeting as a shooting star, had sown the seeds of hope within him: Hope for a brighter future. 

Every time Eiden stayed at the apartment, he had noticed the sudden change in his best friend's attitude. To see him so distracted, bothered and slumped across the sofa was something very unusual, almost disturbing. Mako had always been energetic and engrossed in his work. The first to launch a crazy idea, or to joke around. He was the joy of living embodied. Yet now he was elsewhere and seemed to find the company of silence pleasant. The young girl had left a great impression on the photographer.

To remedy this problem, the architect had decided to organize a small morning swim with his friends, like they used to do during their studies. It had been a long time since they had all spent time together. Adult life, responsibilities and work having taken away this little pleasure, he no longer had time to find himself. It would be an opportunity to see everyone again. In particular Lucas and Mica who only very rarely came to the surface because of their new responsibilities in the lagoon. 

The meeting was made for the arrival of spring. They all got together on the beach before daybreak… The water was still a bit cool, but the idea of stretching their fins took hold. Eiden took a few breaststrokes, but decided to stay on the pontoon to watch for the unexpected arrival of strangers who decided to take a quick morning swim. His sister had not come, she preferred to sleep to be in good shape for her long day at work at the Ondina café. Gia, who had made the trip, kept him company for a little while, but disappeared, kissing Isla one last time, as soon as the sun appeared in the sky. 

All were swimming and playing merrily at the bottom of the warm and familiar waters of the lagoon. They were racing with the fish, hiding in the seaweed that swayed in the underwater currents. When suddenly, a small head timidly appeared behind a large rock. Someone was hiding and watching the group.

Everyone froze, surprised. Mako instantly recognized that long iridescent hair that fluttered around her, eyes so clear and that sandy complexion. A small troop of fish accompanied her. Enthusiastic, he swam towards the young girl who nestled behind the rock. He was sure, it was her! 

"You can come out! Don’t be scared! The shark said with a big smile, while remaining distant trying not to rush the siren.

"Have you been alone in the lagoon all this time?"

The girl, who looked worried, nodded her head slightly.

"Does anyone know you're here?"

Again, the girl replied only with a shake of her head. Indeed, Mica and Lucas confirmed to him that neither of them and no one else had noticed her presence or had heard of the arrival of a newcomer to the community lately. 

She looked frightened. Ro'o had recognized Mako, the young man who had saved her. Yet she backed off, hesitant, perhaps because of the boy's shark tail. Mako looked at his tail and sighed. He was used to his origins always being prejudicial to him. After all, his kind were seen as formidable warriors and predators, and his father's work in the oceans had something to do with it too. 

Ro'o had retreated behind her boulder again, suspicious of the predator, but also of the other members of the group, who were watching them a little further away. However, Mako did not give up. He didn't want to leave her alone. So he held his hand out to her. After a few seconds of hesitation, finally, she approached slowly, without catching the shark's outstretched hand. When she felt safe enough and realized that the shark was not a threat, she began to circle around the big fish. Mako laughed heartily, happy to have finally found this young girl he had thought he’d dreamed of. Ro'o also seemed happy to find him again, the way she swirled around him energetically. 

"So, you’re a mermaid too?" Mako assured in wonder seeing the short orange tail cut with a black and white stripe. 

Ro'o nodded with a soft smile. She wrapped her arms around Mako's neck and hovered in the water above him, comfortable, sweeping her tail to steady herself. The great shark couldn't help but gaze into the girl's clear eyes. He could drown in it. He felt calm and overwhelmed with a feeling of absolute tranquility. He understood now why Ro'o smelled so strongly of the spray when he first met her and why she reminded him so much of the ocean, his home. She was one of them. She was a mermaid and had this enchanting aura all around her. 

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he had almost forgotten the presence of his friends around him. A small cough from Edlyn brought him back to reality. He finally turned away from Ro'o to make the introductions to his friends who were intrigued: 

“So, this is Ro'o! This is the girl I found on the beach some time ago! He said, gesturing to Ro'o with a broad smile. But everyone in front of him is looking at him with strange eyes, as if he’d said something stupid. Some eyebrows rose, dubious of Mako's judgment. He looked at Ro'o, then back to his friends. 

“Uh, Mako! She's not a girl…” Edlyn tempted softly, embarrassed, while Mica and laughed loudly. 

Mako looked at him outraged and turned to Ro'o and indeed saw that the person holding him in his arms was a boy. The young shark blushed and spoke quickly, confused, trying to both apologize and justify himself… He remembered having found a young man during his night walk. He hadn't dreamed. Yet the next day, it was indeed a young girl who had emerged from his room. Mako was confused. 

Ro'o smiled and rose to his height again, as Diana attempted an explanation, 

"It's probably because your friend is a clownfish." Amphiprions are known to be hermaphroditic and change sex. 

"But what's a clown fish doing here? This is a species that’s believed to inhabit the other side of the globe!” Edlyn remarked.

Ro'o didn't care about the discussion between the group of friends. She was so happy to be with Mako that she kept twirling and dancing against and around him, not caring about a thing. Her happiness seemed contagious as many small fish joined her. Then she approached the shark, took his face in her soft little hands and placed a light kiss on his lips, furtively. 

Once again, Mako blushed instantly, disturbed by the clownfish's unpredictable demeanor, as his friends laughed at the young man's embarrassment. 

"He seems to like you a lot!" Isla exclaimed. 

When he recovered from his emotions, Mako asked Ro'o a few questions, but Ro'o remained silent and gazing melancholy, lost at the bottom of the lagoon. He then explained to his friends that Ro'o was not speaking. What astonished all the members of the small group. A voiceless siren was something rare, if not nonexistent. The voice is a mermaid's most precious possession. 

Mica and Lucas announced that they would refer it to Joy. But this idea was not to the taste of Ro'o who rushed behind the shark, clinging to him. His message had passed. He didn't agree and preferred to remain incognito. Mako therefore suggested that the clownfish stay with Isla, as she did not know anyone in the lagoon. He supported his choice, asserting that there would be a chance that she would turn back into a girl, adding that she could use Lucas' room, but again, the young boy with the long, moon-colored hair firmly refused to let go. He took Mako's hand and leaned against the shark, his gaze pleading. If Ro'o could have cried, Mako had no doubts that the clownfish would have shed a few tears. But the tears did not flow under the water. The silent yet meaningful relationship, made of deep gazes that bound Mako and Ro'o, moved the members of the group. Mako sighed and finally agreed, realizing that he had lost and that Ro'o would eventually stay with him. 

"He can take Eiden's room if he wants!" Diana added satisfied, implying that she and her boyfriend could spend more time together.

The decision seemed made. Ro'o's sad eyes disappeared and a smile as sweet as a sunrise over the clear waters of the lagoon lit up his face. 

"Very good! But only if Eiden accepts.”

The shark finally abdicated. The clownfish, along with his small group of fish, continued to circle around him. Mako rose to the surface, to the pontoon where Eiden was drawing, working on one of his probably very important projects, which he loved to complain about. The shark explained the situation and why none of them had come back to the surface sooner. Of course, the architect gladly accepted. The big shark then asked him to get some clothes of his own at the apartment for the clownfish. 

Mako then returned to the bottom of the water and Ro'o rushed at him. Mako was touched by the presence of the little clown fish. He couldn't help but smile. He felt so intoxicated by her presence that he forgot his friends. But it was without counting on the appearance of Mica above them. He immediately interrupted Ro'o's ballet, puzzled. 

"Seems fishy!"

"Mica!” Lucas exclaimed with disapproving eyes. 

Mica had his eyes riveted on the new arrival who, at the sight of the merrow, took refuge behind the shark, frightened, which caused the flight of the many small fish which were playing around him. The merrow was struggling to dislodge the clownfish in a cat-and-mouse game, but whenever he wanted to approach it, Ro'o used Mako as a living shield to protect himself. In view of his reactions, Mako considered the idea that the presence of the Merrow people in the lagoon could probably be one of the causes of the young clownfish not being hidden for so long without anyone finding him. 

“Mica, stop! Can’t you see that you’re scaring him?” Mako scolded, angry at the merrow's childish attitude. Indeed, Mica never seemed to take anything seriously, unless the serenity of the lagoon, as well as that of her couple with Lucas were at stake.

The merrow, with his pride hurt a little, pretended to be offended by this remark. Acting in the most outraged way he could, he declaimed in the most exaggerated tone and with the most dramatic posture possible: 

"Yet no other mermaid in the lagoon can resist my natural charm!"

And he took refuge in the arms of Lucas, who raised his eyes and smiled, both amused and annoyed by the deplorable attitude of his companion. 

Everyone went back to playing in the water, racing and stretching their fins to enjoy the warm waters of the lagoon for a few more moments before starting another day on the surface. Mako, meanwhile, was trying very hard to convince Ro'o that Mica was not dangerous and that he would not harm her. The young clownfish who still did not seem reassured for all that had turned around behind his rock, curled up on himself. He stealthily poked his head to the other side to gaze enviously at this group of mermaids and mermen that looked so welcoming. Mako wanted to find the others, but he couldn't leave Ro'o alone. He looked so terrified. He joined the clownfish and gently took her hand to pull her out of hiding once more and he asked her quietly, in a whisper. 

"Do you trust me?”

The young clownfish finally nodded despite the shark feeling her panic. Ro'o finally emerged from his hiding place and approached the young merrow very carefully, in rather haphazard swift movements, observing the every move of this laughing little merman with lagoon-colored skin. The merrow quickly noticed the clownfish's presence and decided to play along. After pretending nothing, he stopped confident and waited for Ro'o to approach himself, until he came closer and touched Mica’s nose with the tip of his finger.

Despite this small gesture so harmless, Mica's gills instantly twitched, as when Lucas was singing a song to seduce him. He felt something, but couldn't explain it. Ro'o, oblivious to the impact of his gesture on Mica, continued to turn around, while having his eyes riveted on him. Then, as he had done earlier with Mako, he quickly rubbed himself against Mica to show her appreciation, before returning at lightning speed to snuggle up against Mako again, and hide behind him. 

Mako turned his eyes to him, and concluded with a satisfied smile: 

“See! Mica is not mean! A little teasing, but not mean. ”

Mica hadn't moved an inch, as though hypnotized by Ro'o. His eyes were lost in the dark. It wasn't until Lucas put a hand on his shoulder asking if everything was okay that he regained consciousness. He reassured Lucas who was starting to worry and stared at the smiling clownfish who was now playing with the group. Mica was sure: “Still seems fishy!”

"When Ro'o passed the border made of foam separating the underwater world and the surface, he appeared under his female aspect, which surprised everyone, because indeed, it was the first time they had witnessed this phenomenon. This fascinated Diana, who now wanted to know everything about Ro'o and her origins, and filled Isla, who already saw in her a lot of potential when it came to fashion. Mako blushed and didn't know where to go. He wanted to hide Ro'o's naked body, but remembered that the only people it could bother was Eiden, who continued to draw on the pontoon by himself. The girls were amused by the excessive attitude of their friend, not used to seeing him act in this way.

The morning passed quietly. Mako was not working so he took the opportunity to spend all his time with Ro'o. He showed her the surroundings and gave her a taste of some local specialties. He found that Ro'o loved drinks that were extremely high in sugar and wondered if that excess was not the reason she was so lively and energetic underwater. 

He left her his cell phone so she could communicate with everyone. He also took the opportunity to take out his camera and take his first pictures of the young girl. At first she was surprised by the machine pointing at her. Then she marveled when Mako showed her the result on the small control screen. She shone with happiness always a little more with each new photo that the boy took. Mako was captivated and could not help but contemplate the radiant smile of the young girl who munched on life to the fullest and marveled at everything. He had never seen a person like her, showing herself so carefree, as she was lost among strangers in a world where everything was strange to her. With each new object, it was as if she was discovering the world. Ro'o was like a child. Then she confirmed to him what he already suspected. Indeed, the young girl who was comfortable on her two legs, had never been in contact with the people of the surface before her meeting with Mako. It was not in the culture of his people and the people of the great seas to mingle with people who walk on two legs. They preferred to stay at the bottom of warm waters, in the reefs, protected from all threats. People on the other side of the world weren't very different from the people of the lagoon after all. They were among the rare exceptions that mingled with men. Isla, in her role of tutor for the newcomers to the surface, took the opportunity to remind Ro'o of all the rules of good behavior to go unnoticed by humans. 

The afternoon passed and as the two new friends walked back to the apartment, it started to rain. Mako was happy. He laughed with happiness, as if relieved that a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He wanted to enjoy the water falling from the sky for a few moments. So he took Ro'o's hand and led her into a liberating dance, before finally running, soaked, back to the apartment. 

Mako showed Ro'o the whole apartment and where she would sleep, which was Eiden's room, who had come to pick up a few things earlier in the day. Then the young man cooked for Ro'o, something he hardly ever did when he was with Eiden, contenting himself with ready meals and home deliveries, the two friends were so absorbed in their work. The two of them spent a pleasant evening on the sofa in the living room, watching some movies. After drying off and changing, the girl had rolled up in a blanket and snuggled up against Mako. Outside, the rain continued to fall and Mako found himself spending more time observing Ro'o's reactions than watching the movie. 

The girl fell asleep in his arms in the middle of the second film. When it was finally over, Mako decided to go and lay her in her bed, like the first time. Then he returned to the living room, grabbed his camera, and slumped onto his sofa under the blanket he had lent Ro'o earlier. She smelled of sea spray and it made his heart feel better. He turned on his camera, sorted through the pictures he had taken during the day, lingered a little longer on the few portraits of Ro'o and fell asleep without realizing it. 

  


The photographer opened his eyes with difficulty. The sound of rain and wind banging against the window painfully brought him back to reality. Ro'o was shaking him gently. It was the middle of the night. Great lightning lit up the sky, followed by rumblings which thundered imperiously. Ro'o was crouched on the ground, worried and watching Mako with a wet gaze. 

“Ro'o! What is happening?” Asked the boy lying on the sofa. She picked up the cell phone and typed her message with some difficulty, trembling from time to time, before showing the screen to Mako.

"Can I sleep with you, please?"

"That’s not a good idea! Go back to bed Ro'o, please!”

The thunderstorm rumbled outside and Ro'o was taken by a new wave of tremor. She wanted to say something but bit her lower lip and frantically tapped on the phone screen. 

"I'm scared!”

At these last words revealed, her tears flowed. And Mako was touched by the contrast so violent between the happy young girl with whom he had shared the day and the young girl who now stood before him, petrified with terror. He knew he could never win against Ro'o. 

Mako opened his blanket and let the girl slide under it to snuggle up tenderly against him. 

"We can go to my bed, if you prefer! There’s more room!”

"Mako felt Ro'o shake her head against his chest. Of course, he was embarrassed by the situation, but tried to stay as calm as possible. His friend needed him. The girl was shaking all over with each new growl that tore the sky apart. Mako closed his arms around Ro'o and rocked her for a few moments, gently stroking her back, as he felt the tears wet his T-shirt. After long minutes, he noticed that she was finally calming down, as the storm gradually died down. The two fell asleep peacefully to the sound of rain and wind banging against the window.


	3. April

The days passed and the sunny days returned.

Spring was setting in discreetly. Ro'o got used to surface life very quickly and didn't seem to miss the ocean. A little routine had finally settled into the daily life of the two youngsters.

When Mako was at work, the iridescent-haired boy spent his time with the girls who greatly appreciated his good humor and zest for life. Ro'o opened up to the gang of friends quickly and quite easily. Isla, in her role as guardian for newcomers to the surface, took the opportunity to remind Ro'o of all the rules of good behavior to be unnoticed by humans. Diana asked him if he was also an Aysun because of the particular color of his hair. But Ro'o denied right away and confirmed that he had no power, as he was just a simple clown fish. The young Aysun was still passionate about the stories Ro'o told her. This allowed him to acquire ever more knowledge about the underwater world at the other end of the ocean and to learn more about the habits and customs of people from elsewhere. The mermaids and the mermen of the lagoon were not necessarily used to traveling. They loved their peaceful little life in these clear, warm waters.

Ro'o loved to tell them stories about the life of mermaids across the ocean, deep in the sea. The curious group asked her many questions about life abroad, but Ro'o answered them the same thing she had told Mako about her unfamiliarity with the surface world. When not telling stories, Isla liked to take Ro'o on frenzied shopping sprees. The young woman with pink hair was particularly happy to create more and more new feminine, masculine and androgynous styles for Ro'o who had become a true living model, as predicted by Mako.

The photographer had gladly left his cell phone with his new friend so that she could communicate easier with others. Indeed, the young man had never been very interested in this technology which he found more inconvenient than anything else. Mako didn't really like being disturbed outside of his working hours. He had explained to Ro'o what to do in case the smartphone receives a call. The young man then remembered the time Ro'o had accidentally dropped out when the local newspaper called to give the photographer a mission. Ever since she'd seen him do it the first time, and whenever the situation happened again, Ro'o had always wanted to try to use the phone the same way Mako did. She then picked up the phone, using the same nonchalant posture of the big boy, as she heard human voices come out of this pearly little tablet. The boy, both amused and embarrassed, hadn't held it against her. Subsequently, the photographer explained the situation to his collaborators and asked to be sent a message, if they wanted to contact him.

The days passed and the sunny days returned.

Ro'o loved Ondina café, it was a warm and quiet place. She spent her time there and observed the people: the habits and customs of the surface people. Often, Liv and Isla would give him a taste of the establishment's drinks. Unsurprisingly, Ro'o always liked the sweetest ones! No wonder she still had so much energy to spend, others thought.

On Thursday nights, when Liv threw parties in her café, the room was always packed. Despite Lucas's absence, people continued to flock in large numbers, thanks to the melodious voices of Diana and Isla, but also thanks to the presence of Ro'o who sublimated the atmosphere. The young woman with iridescent hair always came dressed in an outfit that delighted the eyes of both men and women. She had almost become one of the main attractions of the cafe. Isla always hit the mark with her clothing choices: Ro'o always wore light dresses, in light colors, the fabric of which hugged the young girl perfectly. She looked like an angel or a goddess. The two young women almost always came together, after a crazy afternoon of preparation, shopping… And every time Mako found her at the cafe, it was as if he had met her for the first time. It was not uncommon to see the young man blush, but the boy quickly recovered at the sight of his partner. It was important to her to protect her from possible problems with students on campus who might take advantage of her innocence. But Ro'o didn't care about the crowd. She smiled and greeted people who complimented her but quickly walked her way, still looking for Mako. She only had eyes for the photographer she loved to drag onto the dance floor after drinking a too sweet cocktail, while Isla and Diana sang. And if neither of them could sing, they danced in unison.

"So this is happiness!" Mako thought.

With the return of sunny days, the group liked to get together in the morning to enjoy the calm waters of the lagoon. Surprisingly, Ro'o preferred to stay on the pontoon to draw with Eiden. The architect always came with a little more material than he needed, because the first time the young clownfish had ruined several days of work. Mako had apologized, scared that his friendship with the tall brunette would be ruined, but Eiden understood and thought it was a good experience. He would know how to react when he had children with Diana. Even though the young girl fit into the group quite well, she still struggled to understand certain limits and she was so endearing that it was very difficult to blame her for too long. Since this unfortunate incident, Mako had come to the surface from time to time to check the behavior of his friend, who in addition to drawing, fed the many small fish that swam near the surface to greet her. The gang weren't fooled and could see that the shark was missing Ro'o.

The days passed. The weeks passed and the sunny days returned.

Mako wasn't sure how to explain it, but since Ro'o came into his life, he had found a form of inner peace that he thought he had lost for some time now. The photographer loved Ro'o deeply, and Ro'o loved Mako deeply in return. However, the two young people were not in love. The young man was inexplicably drawn to the young woman because she reminded him of the ocean. She smelled like it and he could drown in her gaze, which reminded him of the warm waters of the lagoon. From time to time, the young girl managed to steal a kiss on the lips. It was soft, like the foam that caresses the sand. It still left him speechless, but he knew there was nothing romantic about her kisses. It was more like a game for Ro'o. She was so pure and candid that it was hard to believe that she could understand the things of love and the intimate relationship between two people. Ro'o was undoubtedly disinterested in all of this. She was like a child and Mako loved her because she was indomitable and unpredictable, like the ocean. Yet the link that united them was strong, between them, perceptible and so incomprehensible. Everyone saw it, everyone felt it. When they were together, Mako and Ro'o exuded a majestic aura, as if the gods had descended among mortals. Mako had changed "for the better" his friends thought. They saw him grow into a man, tall and happy. A man who we wanted to respect, even if every now and then his goofy temper took over, when he tried to apologize for one of Ro'o's many nonsense. He was protecting the young girl as if she was the most precious thing on Earth. Being with Ro'o had matured him.

"So this is happiness!" Mako thought.

The days passed. The weeks passed and the sunny days returned.

The couple who weren't one enjoyed strolling along the beach. They loved spending their free time there, their feet in the foam that covered the wet sand, on the border between the underwater world and the surface. The young girl was dancing in the spray while Mako took her picture.

“It's a dance that I've been learning since I was born!” Confided the young girl.

“So that's why she's so comfortable on both legs.” Thought the boy.

During this unique show, the photographer had tried to capture her smile, her laughter and the few voices that the young girl let out discreetly among the sound of the waves. He wanted to immortalize her iridescent hair in the wind, her light body, her slender legs that frolicked on the sand and slipped through the fluid and vaporous fabric of the dresses that Isla knew so well to choose. If she no longer had her fins on the surface, it was as if her dress gave her wings.

Free.

Ro'o was the very image of freedom. This freedom that he was going to exchange one day for the weight of responsibilities by becoming protector of the oceans.

Mako preferred not to think about it, so as not to let the melancholy that always accompanied him set in. But he had to face the facts, that one day it would catch up with him whether he liked it or not.

"So this is happiness!" Mako said to himself, his heart nostalgic for a time he saw already passed.

The days passed and nothing could tarnish this new happiness which shone like the spring sun. However, behind the smiles and innocence, the storm waited patiently to strike.

One evening, Mako and Ro'o were looking through the photos of the day, sitting comfortably on the sofa, in a dim light. Mako felt the atmosphere grow heavy in his small apartment. Ro'o looked confused behind her slight smile, as her embrace seemed stronger than usual. He wouldn't know how to explain it, but he felt it. He could see it clearly in her dull gaze. As if the young girl became the mirror of his own negative emotions which he had preferred to seal and forget.

“Hey, are you ok?” The young man asked tenderly, stroking her back.

Ro'o pretended and smiled back at Mako. But the young man was not fooled. He could see that his friend was being tortured. So he reassured her as best he could. After all, Ro'o could trust him and tell him anything. Even though the young girl had made a big mistake, he knew he couldn't blame her. She had become his weakness.

“I would like to stay with you!” Ro'o wrote, smiling shyly at Mako.

Mako's heart was pounding so hard he thought it was going to explode. Explode with joy, but also explode with bitterness. He was retching and thought he was going to throw up. Even though it was the thing he wanted to hear the most, his heart started to cry. He straightened up under the gaze of Ro'o, now surprised by the sudden change of attitude of the photographer who now wore a dark expression.

"Listen, we're having a great time you and I, but… I don't think that's possible! You know, even if I wanted to, I couldn't stay with you! You see... I have responsibilities. Eventually… Soon… My father is an important person in the oceans and... One day, they will come to seek me and I will have to assume a role that I have been avoiding for a long time. I will replace my father to become the protector of the Oceans.”

He paused before feeling his voice break. He caught his breath and continued his tirade in pain:

"I can see that there is something in the ocean that scares you. It must have been at least a month since you last set foot in the water. So if you don't follow me, and even if in fact you follow me…unfortunately I will not be able to stay near you to protect you for much longer. I’m sorry!"

With that, his heart was breaking into pieces. He had said these words avoiding Ro'o's gaze. He didn't know how to face her, so he preferred to look at his feet, ashamed. But it couldn't last, so he took a long breath and lifted his head and turned it to Ro'o who was looking at him, petrified. The young girl suddenly dropped the phone. She got up and hurriedly left the apartment, slamming the door. For the first time, Mako had seen Ro'o cry, and it was his fault.

Mako was distraught. He felt guilty and didn't know what to do. He admitted to himself that he was a hypocrite, and that disgusted him. Lying to himself, preferring the happiness that denial brought him. Of course he wanted Ro'o to stay with him, but he couldn't lie to her either. He had used the arguments against her that disgusted him the most, those that hurt him the most. He had just confronted a truth that terrified him, to throw it in Ro'o's face, and for what purpose?

He froze on his sofa for a long time, not knowing what to do. He wanted to send her a message to tell her to come back, but unfortunately the young girl had left her cell phone lying next to him. He had also considered calling his friends to ask if they had seen her, but he didn't want to worry anyone. After all, it was something between him and her. Although the boy had always shown a detached attitude with his friends, in reality, Mako had become a very modest person.

He contemplated for a few moments before getting up and grabbing his jacket. There was only one place Ro'o would go and it wasn't a friend's house.

There she was, sitting on the beach, facing the sea. Her iridescent hair and light dress fluttered in the wind. With her was Mica, lying across the sand on the border between the underwater world and the surface, his tail flapping from side to side in the light breeze.

Mako felt his heart twinge with jealousy and quickened his pace to join them.

"What are you doing here?” The photographer asked in a more vindictive tone than he would have liked.

Mica thought for a few minutes before responding nonchalantly: "I was passing by when I saw Ro'o alone on the beach, so I thought she could use some company!"

"Ro'o still dared not move, closed in on herself. Mica said a few words to the girl to end their conversation and took his leave with an encouraging smile.

Mako pulled his hands out of his pockets and sighed heavily. The air was still cold despite the arrival of spring that small clouds of mist were forming under his breath. He looked at Ro'o. She was so scantily clad. A light dress in white veil which revealed her body. The photographer took off his jacket, draped it over her shoulders and sat down next to her. Ro'o didn't refuse the jacket, which reassured Mako. He could discuss. But he didn't really have the heart for it. He just wanted to be there with her. Then he looked at the moon, majestic and silvery, which was watching them both miserably.

“I'm sorry Ro'o!”

It was the only thing he could say. He felt that if he tried to explain himself further or justify himself, he would only make matters worse. He wanted Ro'o to answer him, but found that he had left her phone on the sofa. The photographer felt stupid.

Ro'o took his hand, opened his palm, and began to draw the letters of her message, like the first time they had communicated. It would take time, but Mako absolutely wanted to know what Ro'o was thinking in order to be forgiven for his clumsiness.

“No, I'm sorry! We’ve had a good time together and I ruined everything. I hope we can stay friends! Anyway, I'm happy to have met you, even when all of this is over.”

And she ends the message with a shy smile on her thin lips. Mako was so upset that he had tears rolling down his cheeks. Ro'o had apologized when _he_ was responsible for this situation. He took Ro'o in his arms. He didn't want it to end, yet he would have to return to the deep one day or another and embrace his destiny, the destiny of a great man…one of which he was not, and that frightened him. He looked into her eyes. And the two vowed to live happily as much as they could. Ro'o smiled with a light heart, despite the tears still clinging to her face and Mako laughed heartily, reassured.

They were together now and that was the most important thing. Their hands connecting them and their fingers intertwined. Ro'o rested her head on Mako's shoulder and the two friends gazed at the moon in silence, sitting on the beach, as the still shy crickets began their concert.


	4. May

Mako knew that Ro'o had been crying all night. The puffy eyes that she tried to hide behind a smile betrayed her. But also the fact that she’d become a boy again definitely revealed a change. The photographer felt terribly guilty. The two friends had not slept together. Ro'o had preferred to spend the night in Mako's bed, while assuring him that all was well between them. She had written the message "Don't worry!" On the torso of the young man before kissing him tenderly on the cheek and going to his room to sleep. They had found each other when they woke up and had fallen into each other's arms, to comfort each other, despite their broken hearts.

For the next few days, Ro'o naturally put some distance between them, even though they remained very close. Mako understood that the talk they'd had on the beach had broken something in him, but Ro'o didn't want to talk about it. The group of friends had noticed that something was going on between the two friends. Ro'o who appeared almost exclusively in her feminine form, reappeared more and more often in her masculine form. Liv, Edlyn, Diana and Isla were worried and wondered if something could be done to improve the situation.

After his work, the photographer always went to the Ondina café to find Ro'o, but he no longer rushed to him as he used to and only waved his hand. “Mako needs to be alone right now.” Ro'o explained to the girls who saw him sit at a table and gaze out of the window at the lagoon. Every now and then Eiden would join him and the two men would remake the world together. The young iridescent-haired man was busy at the bar with Liv and Isla and naturally attracted customers by the dozen, much like Lucas did a few years ago. If these gatherings had worried Mako a few weeks ago, today he was no longer paying attention. After all, he had no right to be jealous. They were not in a relationship. And yet he felt so guilty for rejecting Ro'o so easily and even more so for making him cry.

Edlyn decided to take the bull by the horns and have a heart-to-heart discussion with the young man about the disguised argument. The tone had risen between the two friends because the girl had the misfortune of giving her opinion about his relationship with Ro'o, with words that had not pleased her. If on other occasions Mako could laugh at it, this time he had taken Edlyn's words too seriously. When his mood allowed him, he apologized and explained that he was irritated and was having trouble getting to sleep at the moment. His friends had noticed the dark circles around his eyes and his recent change in behavior… His melancholy, which he had tried so hard to hide for so long, was now surfacing. Even Ro'o's presence, his hugs, his caresses or his light kisses could not change anything. The magic was broken.

“So this is happiness.” Observed the young man.

He wanted to keep face as best he could, but it was getting harder and harder.

“Listen, Mako! Just because your previous relationships didn't work out doesn't mean it won't work this time around. You are a good guy! You want to be with her, don't you? Besides, this time it's easy! You're a merman, she’s a mermaid. It's not like you have to hide your true nature from her. You don't have to wonder if she will accept you for who you are ... ”

Although he was happy to have the unconditional support of his friends, it was obvious that they were totally mistaken as to why. his demeanor and bitter mood, but Mako couldn't tell them the truth. He wasn't ready to tell his friends that one day he would have to say goodbye to them too. He couldn't lead a double life like Diana. So he contented himself with Edlyn's rather heartwarming sentimental advice not to break Ro'o's heart. His own heart ached at the thought of such a thing happening. He wanted to drown in the lagoon, so that no one would see his tears.

Mako needed to face the facts: His life was a series of failures that he suffered or inflicted on himself because he couldn’t adapt to the huge weight he carried on his shoulders. To be able to enjoy the last moments on the surface that were left to him. He had lived like a convict for far too long.

One morning, very early, before the sun lit up the lagoon, Mako got up with a stupid idea in mind: to confront his father about his future fate. The fate he still refused to accept, simply because he did not deserve it. He didn't feel up to it. The two hadn't spoken for a long time, and the subject of his father's succession had become an absolute taboo between them. Whenever they tried to speak, the tone would eventually rise and a simple discussion turned into an argument that echoed throughout the lagoon. Of course, it was not Mako's will to anger his father. He just wanted him to understand his point of view, to have a little consideration for him, but each time, the shark had the terrible impression of disappointing his father. His desire to study on the surface had been a fancy to the master of the seas. A fantasy he had known how to accommodate. No, father wasn’t the problem. It was him. How could their once warm and loving relationship have deteriorated to such an extent? Mako had always wanted to be as strong and brave as his father, and yet he felt like he failed every time. He felt like he was climbing a cliff whose top he couldn't see. How could he succeed his father, so imposing, so charismatic, when he was still only a young man, without experience. He didn't feel like he was up to it. If his life on the surface had opened his mind. He hadn’t spent enough time on the surface to become strong enough. Well, not as much as he would have liked.

If the heart-to-heart discussion with Ro'o had damaged the bond between them, it also had the meager benefit of enlightening Mako on what to do. He had been afraid for too long now. He had to ask his father for more time.

He went to the beach and gazed at the lagoon for a few moments, door to the ocean, which he already considered his future prison. He left his clothes there, which he hid under the pontoon, before slowly sinking into the warm waters that welcomed him. However, today, he didn’t enjoy the feeling of being immersed by the sea. He didn't know what to expect, but he was no longer afraid.

As he made his way through the reefs, to the gates of darker and deeper seas, he felt the current come to life a little more around him. He was not alone. Several troops of small fish were swimming in the same direction, as if to run away from something ... or join someone. Suddenly Ro'o appeared and danced spiritedly around the young shark, rubbing around him, like a clown fish would on its anemone. He had apparently followed him. The clown fish was decidedly very perceptive.

“Ro'o! What are you doing here ? You shouldn't be here! If the other sharks see you, they will throw you out for sure!”

But Ro'o didn’t care and only smiled. He was taking advantage. After all, it had been several weeks since he set foot in the water. His good humor was contagious because more and more small fish accompanied him. Mako sighed heavily, helplessly. He was quite distraught at the nonchalant attitude of the fish. Ro'o reminded him of himself, when he was younger, fearless and fiery. At least he had relaxed the atmosphere and Mako was relieved that Ro'o was still supporting him. He was glad he was there and blamed himself for having abandoned him this morning, without warning. The two fish continued on their way and approached the imposing realm of the Shark God.

“I'm going to see my father. Like I told you before, he's an important character and… I would like it to go well for once. ”

It was with a certain determination, tinged with a hint of melancholy in his voice, that the young shark uttered these last words, not very confident.

Ro'o picked up on his blues, and took advantage of the situation by grabbing the boy's face with both hands and placing a searing kiss on his lips. Mako instantly recovered and blushed.

“Ro'o!"

But the little clown fish was already elsewhere, inspecting each wall of which was made this coral palace with its impressive decorations. He took the opportunity to lovingly tickle the anemones attached to the rocks, reminding him of home.

Mako eventually entered one of the many territories where his father liked to talk to other generals. The small fish that accompanied Ro'o quickly dispersed, sensing the threat. The young shark saw his father from behind, his imposing golden trident in his hand, chatting with a few merrows. Mako waited a few moments for the discussion between the warriors to end before finally signalling his presence. It was with hesitation that he finally manifested:

“Dad! Do you have 5 minutes, please? I would like to talk to you!"

The merman, severely turned around and cut the discussion short: "I don't have time, Mako! The great seas are raging across the lagoon. The mother of the Oceans is dying and her replacement has disappeared. If we don't find her before the lightning ceremony, who knows what will happen to the underwater life! 

With these words, Mako then remembered that old lullaby that all the juveniles learned and recited during the Thunder Moon! An old myth passed down from generation to generation since the sky is sky and the sea is sea.

"The mother of the Oceans? But… Isn’t that just a legend?”

At these words, the shark god tensed. Mako knew he had just said something stupid.

"When will you stop seeing the world as a child, Mako?"

On These sharp words, a small head appeared behind the back of Mako. The shark god, speechless, finally noticed the presence of Ro'o who seemed intrigued by the conversation. The young merman then danced all around Mako as usual, without worrying about the presence of the Sea God.

"What is this masquerade? Mako! What is an amphiprion doing in my territory?”

“It's Ro'o! Precisely, that's a bit of what I wanted to talk about with you! Well, not quite… ”

After his usual little dance, Ro'o surveyed the surroundings before heading without any fear towards Mako's father.

“Ro'o! Come back here please!” Mako said worriedly.

The shark was afraid his father was even angrier than he already was, stressed out by all the geopolitical imperatives and responsibilities that a sea god had to fulfill. Mako was petrified that his father would order him to be arrested and that the guards would be brutal with him. But Ro'o was not listening to Mako and the shark knew full well that he had no authority over the clownfish which fluttered recklessly around his father who watched him carefully and suspiciously.

Then the little merman with the orange tail positioned himself in front of the God of the seas, took his face in his hands and kissed quickly before stepping back quickly, laughing like a child and turning back towards Mako as if nothing had happened.

“Ro'o!”

Mako had seen his entire life flash before his eyes by the inappropriate action of the little fish. He thought it was the end for him. He already saw his father dismiss him, deny him and drive him away. At least he wouldn't have to worry about his fate and all his future responsibilities. In his misfortune, there would be a positive point. After all, was that why he came to confront his father? But he had hoped to chat calmly to find a compromise where he wouldn't have to give up the surface life he loved and where he could become a worthy leader.

However, The Sea God seemed frozen in place, eyes bulging, almost terrified, as Ro'o already played around Mako. The young shark didn't understand a thing and was even more terrified to see his father wearing a sense of dread on his face.

"Are you okay dad?"

"Mako, leave me alone, please!”

Mako complied and withdrew with the impression of having disappointed his father a little more and without being able to speak with him about his fears. On the way back, he said nothing. The young shark hadn't quite understood what had happened. This meeting had been in vain. A real disaster. The young shark looked at Ro'o, still carefree, questioningly. Ro'o looked at Mako with a slight smile on his lips, tinged with sadness. His eyes were shining.

A few days later, before the sun rose, the whole gang gathered on the beach, to enjoy the warm waters of the lagoon and stretch their fins. As they took off their clothes and plunged into the clear waters, a dozen merrows, larger in size and build than the lagoon merrows marched to the surface, followed by four grizzle haired mermen with belligerent looks. The assembly was solemn and very impressive. At the sight of the tall men, Ro'o rushed in dread behind Mako to hide from their presence. But it was already too late, one of them had noticed the young girl and pointed at her.

"It's her! Take her!”

The tone was stern and imperious.

Two large merrows then set out in the direction of Mako. The whole gang watched the scene between amazement and horror. No one dared lift a finger. Diana, as Aysun tried to force herself to explain the situation, but nothing seemed to stop the great merrows. One of them shoved Mako bluntly.

“Hey!”

The second grabbed forcefully at Ro'o arms, still terrified. The only time Mako had seen Ro'o this scared was during a thunderstorm. The young girl tried to struggle, but with her small stature, there was nothing she could do to free herself from the strong arm that was hampering her. Mako got up to attack the strangers who were trying to kidnap his friend and had just tarnished their peaceful little life. His friends were warning him but the young man was quickly stopped by another merrow.

“Mako stop! You’re no match!"

"It's madness!"

The sky was clear, however, the threatening waves were crashing all their weight on the wet sand. The waters of the lagoon were turning hostile and raging. One of the graying-haired men grabbed the girl by the arm.

They had accomplished their mission and without further explanation, returned to the water, taking Ro'o with them. The young girl was still struggling, with tears in her eyes, and turned towards the shore one last time, filled with despair and screamed with all her might, before disappearing, carried away by the foam:

The young man's heart sank. when his name is called. It was the first time Mako heard his crystal clear voice.

Ro'o's voice.


	5. June

Mako was standing on the beach, facing the sea, whose foam tongue tickled his feet. High in the star-sparse sky, the crescent moon was shining and smiling, as if to mock him. He was used to it now. He was in a dreary mood, and still enraged by what had happened on the beach and Ro'o's sudden kidnapping. He could hear her singing in the distance. He could hear her crying. He heard her call in the waves. If his friends had slowly resumed their lives after the shock had passed, he couldn't pretend nothing had happened. Ro'o was part of his life. His heart sank at the memory of the sweet sound of her laughter and the powerful voice that called him.

He then remembered what had happened right after the event. He had dived without thinking, desperate to find Ro'o and free her from her attackers.

“MAKO, STOP!”

He was caught by a determined Mica, ready to fight him if necessary. The merrow threw himself at Mako followed by a violent blow of his tail that rang the shark. He drifted into the waters of the lagoon before quickly regaining consciousness, with Ro'o in the lead. But Mica was still there, refusing to let him go.

“They took Ro'o! We need to save her! Mako exclaimed beside himself, on the verge of madness.

The merrow was trying somehow to reason with him.

"Stop Mako, you can't do anything! Have you seen the stature of the high seas merrows? They are much stronger than the merrows in our region and will not hesitate to use full force. The only thing you risk is getting killed!”

But it was not enough to calm Mako’s rage. Yet he understood that there was nothing he could do, and felt extremely guilty because he’d failed to protect her. He clenched his teeth and fists to calm down as best he could. His whole body was shaking with fury.

Lucas, who had joined Mica, placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We will find a solution, don't worry.”

Mako wanted to believe it, but he knew deep down that it was just empty talk. Of course, they would try to figure out the situation… But how long would they give this problem? Liv, Eiden, Isla and Diana had their jobs and Edlyn her sports career. They couldn't afford to put their lives on hold. The same goes for Lucas and Mica, they too had responsibilities in the lagoon. The young man could not count on his set indefinitely.

The following days were dark on the lagoon. The black clouds had gathered and the rain was falling steadily. A few months back, Mako would have taken the opportunity to dance under the water falling from the sky, but today his heart was heavy, as if the sky and the ocean were in mourning. The rain was cold and the lagoon was not welcoming. Everything was gray, as summer was to make its appearance soon.

“She knew it was going to happen! Mica finally confessed one day, over a drink at the Ondina cafe.

He was seated at Mako's table, who was alone gazing at the gray, raging waters of the lagoon. He turned his head to the merrow that had risen to the surface for the day with Lucas, surprised.

"What?”

"Ro'o knew it was coming! That one day someone would come and get her. "

"How do you know that?"

"The talk on the beach! I was not passing by there by chance. I heard her cry on the beach that night, so I went to see her. She explained everything to me. She wanted to believe that her life with you could last longer, but… When she realized that it was not possible… For either of you… ”

Mako didn't understand anything anymore. The evening of the discussion on the beach. They had quarrelled and Mako had rejected her… Mako's words, about her fate. It was what she was also going through… He felt completely stupid! He thought he was protecting her by telling her the truth. He had only stirred the knife in the wound in his heart. Despite everything they had shared together, a certain part of Ro'o was unknown to him.

Later, Eiden gave Mako the pictures Ro'o had made when they drew together on the pontoon while everyone else was playing in the water.

“Apparently she didn't want to show them to you. She always hid them when you came to the surface. I guess she didn't want you to judge her on her art.”

Mako discovered twenty colored sheets. All of her drawings revealed sumptuous underwater landscapes made of vast meadows of shimmering corals, tropical paradise beaches, underwater mountains, and a small rocky island in the middle of the ocean, bathed in the full moon. It was wonderful.

"It's my house!”

And tears began to flow down his face. Why had she left this place? What had she been hiding from him? Why had she refused to speak to him? The mystery grew a little deeper around Ro'o and Mako felt that the merrow hadn't told him everything… And he knew for a fact that he wouldn't tell him anything else for the moment.

The young man no longer dared to look at the contents on the memory cards of his camera for fear of feeling his heart and soul break when he saw Ro'o's face again. He missed the girl terribly.

So when the waves stopped shaking the surface of the water, the young man dived into the lagoon to seek help from the only person who could stir the seabed to make a difference. In the cold waters, he heard the song of Ro'o calling him. And Mako prayed that she would wait for him, hoping that he didn't arrive too late.

Mako swam as fast as possible to his father's palace and many small fish joined him. He thought he recognized some who used to play with Ro'o every time she stayed on the pontoon with Eiden or when they last came to the palace, but he didn't have time to check. This time, his escort accompanied him to the shark god's territory, and they stayed there, circling around him, as if to support him.

"Dad! Dad, I need your help. Ro'o has been kidnapped! Something has to be done!” The shark was desperate.

“No Mako! There's nothing we can do! The Dolphin High Priests came to get her." Said the god of the seas in the greatest calm, before continuing: "Your amphiprion friend was chosen during the last Snow Moon to be the new Mother of the Oceans! It is her destiny!"

"The mother of the Oceans?”

It was the second time his father had told him about it. However, following this revelation, Mako remembered the tale the elders often liked to tell them about the time of the July full moon. The legend of the mother of the oceans. It says that when our mind is calm, from the bottom of the ocean, we can hear a beautiful song. The song of the ocean and the voice of a siren, the one we call the mother of the oceans. It was said that every decade a young woman was chosen by the heavenly thunderbolts of the July Full Moon to become the new voice that would guide underwater life and bring peace between sky and sea. A pure voice and crystalline that would replace the soft purring of the voice of the previous singer who returned peacefully to the foam.

Everyone knew this legend and everyone loved it for its beauty and its tragic side.

But at the turn of events and the memory of Ro'o's sad gaze on the beach, and her tears when her great men had taken her away, the pieces painfully came together in her mind. He now understood the meaning of this legend a little better. If we told this tale to children, it was to inspire them and perhaps find a new contender, ready to give her voice, a new contender ready to sacrifice herself for the good of all, because such was the harsh reality... Ro 'o was going to be sacrificed. And that was something Mako definitely couldn't accept.

He understood then why Ro'o did not want to speak. She was too scared to be recognized. She probably must have run away soon after learning that she would become the new mother of the Oceans… That's why a clown fish was hanging out in the lagoon. To hope to find a refuge where she would no longer have to carry the weight of the marine world on her shoulders. Flee to live. She wanted to escape her fate, but her fate had caught up with her.

The shark god seemed wary at the sight of his son's surprised expression:

“What! My son was walking with the future Mother of the Oceans and he was not aware of it?”

“No! I imagine that's why she ran away from home and kept silent the whole time! So that we don’t figure it out! Knowing that she was going to be struck down did not really enchant her! But you! You knew? And so you’re going to let her be sacrificed for the good of all?"

"It's her destiny, Mako!”

The voice of the shark god had resonated throughout the area and throughout the lagoon. Mako was shocked at his father's impassiveness. He knew the man was strong, but didn't think he could be so cruel in the face of his own son's desperation. Mako was furious, if he had been stronger he surely would have hit him, but he didn't feel legitimate to put his father in his place.

"Are you the one who denounced her and brought in these merrows?" Mako asked verbally.

“I had no choice, for the good of all the people of the Oceans."

" I refuse to let my friend sacrifice her life for heaven to bless the people of the Oceans."

"It's not your story!”

"It became mine the day Ro'o came into my life! You wanted me to take charge of my destiny, dad! That I embrace my responsibilities... so I need to go save her, I have no choice!"

"I've had enough Mako! When will you finally grow up? When will you stop behaving and thinking like a child? Are you really ready to question a thousand-year-old tradition to endanger all the peoples of the Oceans? Your friend will live!”

But Mako couldn't stop there. The thought of knowing that his friend would return to the scum in 10 years, as he grew older was unbearable to him. He was fed up with his father only considering him as a child. He was an adult and could make his own decisions. It was impossible for him to consider giving up and forgetting a loved one. So he decided to hit hard. He didn't know if it would work, but he wanted his father to finally understand how he was feeling:

"What if it had been mom. Huh? What if it had been mom. Would you have let her sacrifice herself to the thunderbolts to receive her blessing?”

Time stopped for a moment. Mako knew he had crossed a line he should never have crossed by mentioning his mother. He was waiting for retaliation with serious consequences, but it did not come. His father's face relaxed, and suddenly looked tired. The shark god was tired of the situation, tired of constantly quarrelling with his son.

“We have no choice Mako! The forces of nature always win.”

"Not this time!”

And The young shark left the palace angry. He had made his choice. If his father didn't understand him and no one could help him, he would be on his own. He would find Ro'o and bring her back himself.

Mako was standing on the beach, facing the sea. The crescent moon was shining as if to mock him. This time he couldn't go back. He turned around one last time to look at the coast where he had spent the best years of his life and, after having left his jacket and his shoes in the sand, put his T-shirt and his shorts in his bag and threw himself in the water. Sad and heavy water, where it was difficult to navigate. He heard Ro'o whisper. Her voice was so weak. She was over there, somewhere on the other side of the planet, in that paradisiacal garden.

As he was about to pass the gates of the lagoon, accompanied by a few fish that had become familiar to him, a shadow slipped behind him:

“Well then! Leaving without saying goodbye?”

Mica casually stood there.

“Mica!”

Mako had not imagined being stopped as early as this, he’d hoped to pass by unnoticed. But the merrows didn't seem to mind the shark's business. He only approached him and handed him something:

“Here! Here's a conch from Diana. She says that apparently these things take a bit of lightning.”

Mako visualises the mocking face of her friend, giving him a wink. At that thought alone, the young man smiled tenderly as he looked at the shell which he took and put away in his small canvas bag.

Then Mica handed him another shell, smaller, identical to the one he wore around his neck.

"I know you've always wanted one, haven't you?" Unfortunately for you, this one is for Ro'o. It contains a little magic. It should protect her, Liv, Edlyn, and Diana added an enchantment, but I confess that I didn't really listen to what it was for. With the blessings of the lagoon’s merrow people, by me!”

The merrow seemed proud of him, which calmed Makos' heavy mood a bit. He thanked the fish as he slipped the pendant around his neck.

"I'd like to tell you I'll owe you for this but..." and he lowered his head, his heart heavy.

"Let me guess! Is that why you leave in the middle of the night without telling anyone? Monsieur wants to try to play the hero!”

Definitely, the merrow was very insightful, yet he did not seem to protest.

"I don't want to see their faces or have them try to stop me like my father once tried to do… But you...?"

"Diana almost lost Eiden because of a stupid prophecy, and I almost lost Lucas because of absurd rules. So you know, for me breaking the rules to make love triumph is like a piece of cake!” He replied, nonchalantly. “And then you know, merrows are a little more connected than mermaids with the ocean. I hear her crying too.”

“Did you know that?”

The merrow did not deny, "Yes! She made it clear to me when she arrived."

"Why didn't she tell me!”

The shark clenched his fists and looked at the bottom of the lagoon. He felt stupid that he hadn't understood the situation sooner.

“She wanted to live her life normally. She wanted to be happy, without having to worry about her fate.”

The young merrow smiled. He wanted Mako to understand that he had done the best thing for her. He shouldn't blame himself. Then the song of Ro'o crept in between them like the silence that would weigh down the atmosphere and the two boys gazed into the distance towards the depths of the high seas. The conversation continued for a few more moments before Mako finally bade farewell to the stranger.

But as he made his way through the water, a new figure appeared before him, towering.

"Dad! You won't be able to stop me! "

"I know my son. The great merman replied simply. He looked tired. But what he didn't want to confess to his offspring was that he was afraid of losing him, afraid that this would be the last time he saw him. After all, all he had left was him. Since the birth of his son, the shark god was so proud, proud to be a father, proud of his son. He wanted to make the Oceans a peaceful place, ruled by an iron fist, so that Mako could later rule over an area where people's peace was a reality. Only today his son was leaving him and he didn't know if he would ever see him again. He hoped so heartily, wishing he had ever spent more time with him. He wanted Mako to prove to him that he was wrong. And may the Lightning Moons prophecy not take away his son.

The shark god took his son in his arms and Mako, surprised by this unexpected gesture, took advantage for a few moments of this father-son moment that he had never had, a smile of satisfaction planted on his face. Then when they parted, his father handed him his sword. And Mako understood that he had finally earned his father's respect. This sword was a bit like a trophy, but he felt the full weight of the responsibilities that fell to him now. There was pride in this gesture, and as a few moments earlier he thought he was on a journey of no return, he then saw the hope of proving his people what he was worth and returning victorious and triumphant to his territory. He could then take over from his father who had spent part of his life protecting the peoples of the ocean and maintaining balance.

"I will not tarnish our family's reputation! I, Mako Rekin, son of the great sea god, am going to defy fate. When I come back, you can leave in peace! You've worked enough like that!”

"What you’re doing is cheeky, son! You can’t get rid of your old father that fast! I'm still full of life you know! ”

And the god of the seas sighed. This solemn moment had suddenly become lighter. The two sharks burst out laughing. At least this separation didn't sound like a farewell anymore. The shark god knew his son was good at relaxing the atmosphere and for once he was grateful to him.

"I love you dad!"

"I love you too, my son!”

The two sharks bowed in a last hug, then Mako, always accompanied by his small fish, watched the depths of the high seas before embarking on a journey into the unknown. A journey that, he knew, would change his life forever, and perhaps even the fate of all the people of the Oceans.


End file.
